


Сломавшийся в Хатсине

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Последние сутки Келсера в Ямах Хатсина.
Relationships: Kelsier/Mare (Mistborn)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты M-E





	Сломавшийся в Хатсине

Келсер сидел, привалившись спиной к стене барака, и молча наблюдал за другими его обитателями. Иногда по вечерам он заводил разговор с кем-нибудь - чтобы просто не сойти с ума и не дать сойти с ума кому-то другому. Но не сегодня.

Последний вечер его жизни. Мысль казалась странной и дикой, но сомнений не было. За прошедшую неделю ему не удалось найти ни одного жеода с атиумом. И когда сегодня - с минуты на минуту - придут надсмотрщики, ему нечего будет им дать. Это значит казнь. Простой закон жизни и смерти Ям Хатсина: если ты не способен за неделю найти один атиумный жеод, ты не заслуживаешь жить дальше. Даже так.

Пару часов назад, ползая по бесконечным подземным щелям, лихорадочно шаря руками по стенам в поисках провала, вновь и вновь раздирая руки в кровь об острые кристаллы и не находя заветного жеода, Келсер всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы не подниматься наверх, где всё равно ждала смерть.

Но всё-таки поднялся. Отчего-то умереть там, во тьме бесконечных природных шахт, как те, на чьи тела и кости он то и дело натыкался под землёй, казалось более унизительным, чем принять смерть под кнутами надсмотрщиков. Остаться там, внизу, значило бы сдаться. Потеряться. Сбежать - не с каторги, а от себя.

Нет уж.

Келсер смотрел на своих товарищей по несчастью. Почти все они появились здесь позже них с Мэйр. Лорд-Правитель, они оба здесь уже год. Почти никто не выживает в Хатсине так долго. Многие на памяти Келсера не сумели протянуть и месяца, другие сдались, предпочтя смерть необходимости день за днём спускаться под землю в тесноту и темноту. Кому-то просто не повезло. Как ему в этот раз.  
Год в этом кошмаре. Как ему удаётся до сих пор оставаться в своём уме? И удаётся ли? Впрочем, какая разница.

Как ни парадоксально, Келсер вдруг отчётливо осознал, что не хочет умирать. Существование в Хатсине лишь с большой натяжкой можно было назвать жизнью, но закончить всё вот так? Это не было страхом смерти, нет. Он не боялся, скорее испытывал разочарование.

Кто-то тихо подошёл и сел рядом с ним.  
\- Келл?

Он обернулся к Мэйр и улыбнулся - немного принуждённо, но только немного.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь сегодня. Нет, правда!

Она фыркнула в ответ.  
\- Ты неисправим.  
\- А ты бы хотела, чтобы я исправился? - хмыкнул Келсер. - Стал унылой развалиной, которой нет дела даже до того, что жена ухитрилась придать своим волосам приличный вид даже в здешних условиях?

Мэйр тепло улыбнулась и коснулась кончиками пальцев его щеки.  
\- Ты нашёл?

Чёрт. Обычно это он спрашивал её в конце каждой недели. А вот сегодня отвлёкся, слишком погрузившись в собственные переживания. Идиот.

Он на мгновение засомневался, но какой смысл врать? Уже ничего не изменишь.  
\- Нет.

Она еле заметно вздрогнула. Келсер протянул руку и приобнял её за плечо, привычно игнорируя боль в истерзанной руке.  
\- Увы, Мэйр. Однажды это должно было случиться, ты же понимаешь.

Она слабо кивнула, прижимая ладонь к груди.  
\- Прости, - прошептала она. - Прости, что я завела нас сюда.  
\- Брось, Мэйр, - отмахнулся Келсер, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало беззаботно. - Это уже случилось. Сделанного не воротишь.

Она снова еле ощутимо вздрогнула - он бы не заметил, если бы не касался её плеча.  
\- Ты прав, - тихо проронила она. Затем подняла голову и посмотрела ему в лицо, чуть сощурясь. - Но не спеши себя хоронить, Келл.

Он приподнял бровь, а Мэйр мягко коснулась его бедра. Опустив руку, он нащупал твёрдую, шершавую миндалину жеода.

\- Мне в этот раз повезло дважды, - пояснила Мэйр, подмигнув ему. - Думала приберечь на следующую неделю, но это не так важно. Бери.  
\- Мэйр…

Келсер очень редко не знал, что сказать, но сейчас смотрел на неё, не находя слов. Женщина, которая, вероятно, его предала. Женщина, которую он по-прежнему любил. Теперь она спасала ему жизнь.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло выдавил он, порывисто прижав её к себе, чувствуя комок в горле и предательское пощипывание в глазах. - Я… Спасибо.

Она улыбнулась и потёрлась щекой о его плечо.  
\- Всё хорошо, Келл. Ну… Насколько это возможно.

Она выскользнула из его объятий и села прямо. В следующую секунду дверь барака распахнулась, и голос надсмотрщика велел всем выйти наружу.  
Похоже, Мэйр услышала, как он подходит. Даже без олова её слух был тоньше, чем у большинства.

Подхватив бесценный подарок жены и сунув его под рубашку, Келсер поднялся и вместе со всеми вышел из барака. Лорд-Правитель, всё-таки ему не придётся умирать сегодня! Мэйр подарила ему ещё неделю жизни, а там будет видно.

Вечерело. Скоро начнёт сгущаться туман.  
Подгоняемые криками надсмотрщиков, заключённые выстроились в ряд. Келсер обернулся на Мэйр, но её оттеснили, и она стояла не рядом с ним. Тем не менее, они встретились глазами, и Мэйр едва заметно улыбнулась ему.

Старший надсмотрщик шёл вдоль шеренги измождённых, измученных людей, требовательно протягивая руку к каждому по очереди. Те, кто опускал в подставленную ладонь заветный жеод, отступали на шаг назад. Тех, кому отдать было нечего, выволакивали вперёд, где несчастные сбивались в кучу, готовясь к неминуемому.  
«Ещё полчаса назад я думал, что окажусь среди них», - подумал Келсер, кладя в руку надсмотрщика жеод и отступая к другим пережившим эту неделю.  
Через миг к нему присоединился его сосед, следующего парня - совсем молодого, от силы лет двадцати - выволокли на другую сторону. Надсмотрщик подошёл к Мэйр, привычным жестом требуя отдать добытое.

Мэйр развела руками, пустыми.

Что?!

Второй надсмотрщик схватил её за шиворот и потащил к кучке обречённых.

\- Мэйр! Нет! - выкрикнул Келсер и рванулся вперёд, но чьи-то руки удержали его. Исполосованные незаживающими порезами руки другого каторжника.

\- Ты ей не поможешь, брат.

Келсер обмяк, остановившимся взглядом провожая жену, которую отбирали у него навсегда. Как? Как так вышло? Она же говорила…

Мэйр подняла голову и встретилась с ним глазами. Пожала плечами и чуть повела руками, будто извиняясь. И… улыбнулась.

У Келсера словно упала пелена с глаз. Она солгала с самого начала. Она не находила второй жеод за эту неделю. У неё был всего один.

И она отдала его ему, чтобы спасти его жизнь. Ценой собственной.

О нет. Почему, почему он не потребовал, чтобы она показала второй жеод? Даже в голову не пришло… Кретин, самовлюблённый кретин!

Старший надсмотрщик закончил сбор добычи и махнул рукой своим подручным, давая знак к началу казней. Сбившихся в кучу обречённых разогнали, выстроив в подобие шеренги. Келсер наблюдал подобную картину каждую неделю с мрачной злостью, но сегодня всё было по-другому.

Сегодня он видел только одного человека в этом ряду. Почему? Почему она? Да, он знал, что этим вечером они окажутся по разные стороны невидимой черты, отделявшей выживших от приговорённых, но всё должно было быть наоборот!

Келсеру показалось, что первый удар кнута, обрушившийся на спину Мэйр, обжёг его с не меньшей силой. Он рванулся вперёд, выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное, и не окровавленным рукам измождённого каторжника было его удержать на этот раз.  
На третьем шаге его сбил с ног удар кнута подоспевшего надсмотрщика. Келсер почти не ощутил боли, хотя его отбросило назад к более удачливым товарищам, а дыхание перехватило. Всё это сейчас не имело никакого значения. Там, в двадцати шагах впереди, Мэйр упала на колени, сбитая очередным ударом.

\- Стой! - прошипел в ухо чей-то голос. - Стой, дурак! Ты её не спасёшь, только нас всех следом утащишь!

Келсер зарычал, но был вынужден признать правоту говорившего, как бы его сердце ни кричало об обратном. Он позволил себя удержать, тяжело дыша и сквозь застилавшие глаза слёзы глядя на то, как убивают его любовь.

Он не видел и не слышал других жертв, но каждый вскрик Мэйр резал душу острым ножом, каждый удар кнута, падающий на её спину и плечи, обжигал его почти физической болью. Келсеру хотелось закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши, убежать, спрятаться, не видеть и не слышать этого.

Но он смотрел и слушал, не в силах пошевелиться. Смотрел, как пропитывается кровью слежавшийся пепел вокруг неё. Как с каждым ударом всё ниже склоняются её голова и плечи, и становится видна под разорванной рубахой спина, уже превращённая в кровавое месиво. Слушал, как каждый новый удар - мерзкий, чавкающий - вырывает из её груди надсадный крик. Как эти крики переходят в сдавленные всхлипывания, а затем в глухой стон, почти скулёж, когда после очередного взмаха кнута с тошнотворным хрустом ломаются кости…

Келсер не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Обычно казнь занимала около четверти часа или чуть больше, но сегодня ему казалось, что прошло несколько часов. Когда палачи ушли - как обычно, не оглядываясь ни на живых, ни на мёртвых, - он подошёл, спотыкаясь, к телу Мэйр и рухнул на колени в смешанный с кровью пепел.

Она была ещё жива: когда Келсер дрожащими пальцами коснулся её лица, раздался еле слышный стон, а ресницы дрогнули.

\- Зачем? - прошептал он, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слёзы. - Зачем, Мэйр? Всё должно было быть наоборот…

Её губы шевельнулись, но с них не слетело ни слова, только ещё один полустон-полувздох.

Последний.

Он закричал, когда жилка на её шее перестала биться, разрыдался в голос, закрыв лицо руками - впервые с раннего детства. Кто-то тронул его за плечо, но Келсер лишь зарычал в ответ, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Оставь меня!  
\- Надо… того… убрать… ну, сам знаешь, - неловко пробормотал над головой один из каторжников.  
\- Оставь её в покое, - прошипел Келсер с самого удивившей бессильной яростью. - Я… сам всё сделаю. Убирайся.  
В ответ раздался тяжёлый вздох, затем шарканье удаляющихся шагов и хлопок закрывшейся двери барака.

Над землёй начал сгущаться туман, свиваясь белёсыми струями. Келсеру было всё равно. Он с детства привык к туману - Марш учил, что в нём нет ничего страшного, - но даже и без этого вряд ли что-то могло сейчас его побеспокоить. Келсер сжимал безжизненную ладонь Мэйр, чувствуя, что сходит с ума. Этого не должно было произойти. Её не должны были убить у него на глазах. Он не должен был потерять её… вот так.

Но так произошло.

Это осознание накатило, будто волна, захлёстывая с головой, выбивая воздух из лёгких, не оставляя возможности ни вдохнуть, ни закричать.  
Келсеру показалось, что где-то глубоко внутри что-то треснуло, сломалось, как сухая ветка под башмаком. Он задохнулся, рухнув ничком поверх уже остывшего тела Мэйр. Если он сейчас умрёт, будет лучше для всех. Он просто уйдёт вслед за ней…

Но он не умер. Способность дышать вернулась через пару мгновений, и наполненный запахом засыхающей крови, смешанный с туманом воздух ворвался в лёгкие.

А в следующий миг Келсер ощутил что-то новое, будто у него в груди что-то зародилось и теперь ждало его внимания.  
Не вполне понимая, что и зачем он делает, Келсер мысленно коснулся этого новообразования.

Он ощутил внезапное тепло в груди, а вокруг него замерцали призрачные голубые линии, расходящиеся в разные стороны.  
Келсер шумно выдохнул, прижав руку к тому месту, где ощущалось это тепло и из которого выходили линии.

В нём действительно что-то сломалось - и открыло его алломантию. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он просидел над телом Мэйр почти до рассвета, снова и снова прощаясь с ней и не находя в себе сил уйти.  
Когда туман начал редеть, предвещая скорый восход солнца, а с ним и начало нового дня безрадостной жизни смертников Хатсина, он всё же заставил себя подняться, подхватил окоченевшее за ночь тело любимой и оттащил его к остальным мертвецам.

\- Я отомщу за тебя, - прошептал он, в последний раз проводя рукой по её лбу, затем ушёл в барак. Сегодня предстоял важный день.

Когда прошёл первый шок от осознания смерти Мэйр, а затем от обнаруженной взломавшейся алломантии, Келсер понял, что ощущает внутри себя не один, а целых три источника силы. Они были маленькими - очевидно, в воде или еде были остатки металлов, с которыми те соприкасались, - но важно было не это.

Если он мог поджигать больше одного металла, это означало только одно.

В возрасте тридцати пяти лет Келсер стал туманорождённым.

И теперь в его голове зрел план, откладывать воплощение которого он не намеревался.

Келсер полз вниз по тёмной, узкой щели. Он двигался быстро, насколько это было возможно, не тратя времени на то, чтобы обшаривать неровные стены разлома.  
Его вела вперёд - точнее, вниз - призрачная голубая линия, становясь всё ярче и толще. Келсер знал, что применение алломантии вблизи хатсинских кристаллов разрушает их. Потому сюда и сгоняли на каторгу скаа, среди которых не бывает алломантов. Как будто бы.

Поэтому Келсер не пытался притянуть источник металла, на который указывала эта линия, а двигался к нему сам. К счастью, он достаточно часто имел дело с алломантами всех мастей, чтобы быть в состоянии быстро разобраться в своих новообретённых способностях. Никто ничего не объяснял ему специально, но имеющий глаза, уши и мозги способен составить общую картину из обрывочных фраз и слышанных разговоров.

Металлов у Келсера было ничтожно мало, и он старался расходовать их экономно. Железо еле теплилось у него в животе, позволяя видеть, где расположены ближайшие источники металла, но не более.

Наконец путеводная призрачная нить изогнулась, указывая не вниз, а вбок. Проведя ладонью по стенке узкой щели, Келсер нащупал углубление и сунул в него руку. Острые кристаллы, как всегда, впились в кожу, раздирая кисть, запястье и предплечье, посылая волну жаркой боли до плеча.

Сегодня ему было плевать на эту боль.

Пальцы Келсера сомкнулись на твёрдой поверхности жеода, и он выдернул руку с зажатой в ладони добычей, роняя капли крови и, похоже, сломав один из кристаллов. Не обратив на это внимания, Келсер сунул жеод за пазуху и полез дальше, следуя за другой мерцающей линией.

К тому моменту, как его железо догорело, он набрал три жеода. Неслыханное богатство не только по меркам Хатсина, где каждая такая находка означала дополнительную неделю жизни, но и по меркам Лютадели. Одна бусина атиума, скрывающаяся внутри каждого жеода, стоила маленькое состояние.  
Келсер же собирался истратить добытое, чтобы отплатить за смерть Мэйр и купить себе свободу.

Когда над Хатсинской долиной сгустился ночной туман, Келсер выскользнул из барака. За ними не следили: мало кто решался высунуться на улицу ночью, а если бы и рискнул, красть здесь было особенно нечего. Охранялся периметр Ям, но не более того.

Келсер пару мгновений постоял, прислушиваясь к окружающей тишине и к собственным ощущениям. За ужином - своим последним ужином в этом месте - он разве что не отгрыз краешек пьютерной миски с похлёбкой, а потом долго и старательно отскребал ржавчину с железного гвоздя, который сумел выковырять из стены барака.

Он знал, что поджигать металл с примесями или сплав с неправильным составом опасно, но какой у него был выбор? Если ему повезёт и добытые металлы окажутся достаточно пригодными для алломантии, он выберется отсюда и найдёт что-нибудь получше. Если же нет… что ж, терять ему нечего. Он должен был умереть сутки назад.

Вздохнув, Келсер ещё раз покатал во рту гвоздь - глотать его целиком казалось всё же слишком рискованным - и достал из-за пазухи свою бесценную добычу. Разломив первый жеод, он несколько секунд смотрел на металлическую бусину, выблеснувшую в его середине.

Атиум. Настоящее сокровище.

Он выцепил серебристый шарик, закинул в рот и сглотнул, проталкивая в желудок. Затем повторил всё то же ещё дважды.

Теперь он ощущал внутри четыре источника. Немного железа и пьютера - надолго не хватит, но на его стороне будет неожиданность. С третьим он ещё не вполне разобрался, но подозревал, что это медь.

Четвёртый резерв ощущался самым большим и сулил наибольший успех.

Келсер обогнул барак и осторожно двинулся туда, куда обычно уходили надсмотрщики. К сожалению, ему негде было разжиться оловом, которое обострило бы его чувства и позволило легче ориентироваться в туманной темноте, поэтому приходилось пробираться медленно и осторожно. Вскоре он услышал впереди какой-то шорох, затем тихое позвякивание. В этот же миг под его ногой хрустнул камешек, закатившийся в бурую траву.

\- Эй! Кто там идёт? - окликнул немного удивлённый голос из тумана.

Келсер тихо выдохнул и постарался вспомнить то, что ещё год назад было таким привычным и естественным.  
\- А как ты думаешь, кто это может быть? - отозвался он, подражая манере большинства местных охранников и надсмотрщиков.  
\- Ревин, это ты, что ли? - немного неуверенно спросили из тумана. - На кой тебя туда-то понесло?  
\- Погулять захотелось, - вкрадчиво ответил Келсер, подошедший к солдату уже почти вплотную, ориентируясь на звук его голоса.  
\- Э! Ты не Ревин! - наконец не на шутку встревожился тот и потянулся к оружию на поясе.

У Келсера оружия не было, но имелось кое-что получше.

Он поджёг пьютер и атиум.

Всё тело разом налилось невероятной силой, отступила вечная дёргающая боль в исполосованных руках, а ночная прохлада перестала ощущаться таковой.  
А тянущийся к оружию солдат словно раздвоился. Келсер увидел, как на его плечо обрушивается короткий меч, и шагнул в сторону за мгновение до того, как выхваченный из ножен клинок действительно рассёк воздух там, где он только что стоял.

В следующий миг Келсер нанёс охраннику удар кулаком в челюсть. Как ни удивительно, год заточения в Хатсине не вытравил всё, чему его учил Доксон: удар вышел отменным, в обычной драке наверняка сбил бы противника с ног.

Сейчас же горящий в груди пьютер наполнял силой каждый мускул Келсера, и эффект вышел потрясающим: от удара голова солдата резко запрокинулась, послышался мерзкий хруст ломающихся костей, и охранник рухнул на землю кулём, не шевелясь, на секунду отстав от своей атиумной тени.

Келсер удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, погасил металлы и, подобрав меч убитого солдата, пошёл дальше, уже не пытаясь таиться.

Келсер покинул Хатсинскую долину ещё до рассвета, оставив позади кровавый след и по меньшей мере два десятка мёртвых тел с отрубленными головами, сквозными ранами в груди или же просто сломанными шеями. Он не был мастером меча, но пьютер делал его сильным, ловким и быстрым, железо давало сбить чужое оружие с намеченной траектории и притянуть так, чтобы его удобнее было отразить, а атиум позволял предвидеть движение каждого противника. Каким бы ограниченным ни был запас металлов Келсера, неожиданность и бурлившая в его жилах ярость сделали его почти непобедимым.

Теперь его металлы иссякли, оставив внутри лишь пустоту.

Ещё большая пустота зияла в душе Келсера - где-то на месте сердца.

Он в последний раз бросил взгляд на скрытую туманом долину, повернулся к ней спиной и зашагал прочь.


End file.
